fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Zamiana Ról: Podsumowanie
Kto ma wygrać Zamianę Ról? Obleś. Papuga. Czołówka: Leci muzyczka z PTP: Podsumowanie. '' ''Spadają scrabblowe litery. "Z", "A", "M", "I", "A", "N", "A", "R", "Ó", "L". Jak już spadły zaczęły wylatywać z prawej strony ekranu. Ułożyły się w nazwę tego reality show. Jakiś gościu powiedział: Zamiana Ról. Pod Zamianą Ról ktoś napisał "Podsumowanie". Inny gościu to przeczytał. (Autor: To wyżej może zmienię, jak zrobię logo) Znika napis, widzimy studio podsumowań z ''PTP. Widzowie biją brawa. Pośrodku, na kanapie siedzi twórca tej fikcji, a obok niego na tronie są finaliści. Po prawej wszyscy prowadzący, a po lewej wszyscy przegrani. '' Kończy się muzyczka. - Witajcie - zawołał twórca. - Dzisiejszy odcinek będzie pisany tak jakby... na żywo. Będzie to polegało na tym, że cały czas w odcinku będzie dopisywane coś nowego... no, nie cały czas, bo za szybko skończą się tematy. Żeby wszystko było jasne, pierwsze, czym się dzisiaj zajmiemy, to finał. Później podsumowywanie, inne rzeczy, które chciałem dodać tego odcinka oraz takie różne sprawki, na które nie było czasu, jak zaktualizowanie naszej strony głównej, czy stworzenie loga podsumowania. Na końcu znów wrócimy do finału. A więc przechodzimy do pierwszej części. Po jedenastu eliminacjach i piętnastu odcinkach z tylu samo co odcinków zawodników (Autor: Nie miałem tu pomysłu, zmienię to xd) została tylko dwójka. Papuga na początku mało się starała, przez co swoje pierwsze zagrożenie miała już w drugim odcinku. Gdy w czwartym dostała prawo do rządzenia się każdym, prosiła o nietykalność, a kiedyy Szef przyprowadził Edka, jak jeszcze go nie znali, kazała go zabić. Dzień (Czyt. odcinek) później już znalazła sobie chłopaka, zakochała się w Panie Kokosie na zabój. W Najlepszych przyjaciołach ciągle się z nim całowała, co w sumie się opłacało, gdyż dzięki temu dostali nietykalność. W dziewiątym odcinku wymiatała w dwóch pierwszych zadaniach, w trzecim jej się nie poszczęściło. Cztery odcinki później dostawała najgorsze tortury. Na koniec śmierć Pana Kokosa całkowicie zepsuła jej humor. - Ale dużo powiedziałeś - zauważyła papuga. - A to o mnie mówią, że jestem gadułą. No ale nie dziwię ci się, przecież o mnie nie można mało powiedzieć. - Taaa... kontynuujmy. Papuga jest bardzo dobrym zawodnikiem, ale czy da sobie radę z Oblesiem? Ten pająk jest z nami od piątego odcinka i to już wtedy pokazał, że wie jak się wygrywa. Dzień później założył swój pierwszy sojusz z zajączkiem. Kecz potem już mu się nie powodziło. Ale mimo iż przez te wszystkie odcinki mu się nie udawało, to doszedł do finału. Musi mieć wielkiego farta... - Gdybym miał wielkiego farta, to bym wygrywał w każdym wyzwaniu - powiedział Obleś. - W sumie to racja... - Skoro już o nas powiedziałeś to i owo, to kiedy finałowa konkurencja? - spytała papuga. - Za chwilę. Minęła chwila. - Zapewne czytelnicy zauważyli, że na górze pojawiła się ankieta. Tak, to wy dziś wybierzecie zwycięzcę. - poinformował nas prowadzący. - Jacy czytelnicy? - Z FTP. Tylko tam nas ktoś czyta. - Mhm. A kiedy koniec tej ankiety? - Prawdopodobnie o dziewiętnastej. - Czemu Obleś wygrywa? - papuga zrobiła smutną minę. - Wyluzuj, to tylko jeden głos... zaraz będzie remis. - pocieszył ją prowadzący. - Ale skoro już finałowe sprawy są załatwione to trzeba będzie zająć się podsumowywaniem... - Widzisz? Jest remis. A więc podsumowujemy wszystkie odcinki. Z podsumowaniem będziemy dawać również listę błędów, wpadek itp. . W błędach chodzi mi również o te ortograficzne. Pierwszy odcinek był dość krótki i nieciekawy, ale to był odcinek pilotażowy. Poznaliśmy w nim wszystkich zawodników. Choć pewnie każdy ich znał. Prowadzący wyjaśnili im Zawodnikom co i jak, a potem poszli przygotować zadanie. Gdy skończyli Geoff każdego zwołał na targowisko. Tam musieli przygotować szampan na Sylwestra. Połowa osób olała zadanie. Najlepszego szampana stworzyła mamuśka DJa. Na ceremonii dawano listy w butelce, co już teraz zresztą jest nieaktualne. Z programem pożegnał się saskłaczanakua. Wy to wszyscy wiecie, więc nie wiem po co to robię. Choć mogę się mylić, przecież kto by pamiętał coś sprzed siedmiu miesięcy. Dalej... w odcinku umknęło nam wiele kropek, zajączkowi uciekły punkty. Ale pierwszy odcinek nie będzie cudem. Myślę też, że wypadałoby usunąć "Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku", gdyż teraz to już trochę nie pasuje. Usunąć z odcinka trzeba było parę gleb i fragment z przygotowaniami. Jeśli uda mi się znaleźć nagranie, to wam je pokażę... Zaczął szukać czegoś w wielkim pudle na stoliku... nie znalazł. Szukał za kanapą, pod stolikiem, za poduszkami... i nic. - Gdzieś mi zginęły... wyrzucę zaraz gościa, który mi w nich grzebał. Jakiś facet koło drzwi zaczął uciekać. Ochroniarze zaczęli go gonić. - Zanim go złapią miną wieki... to teraz czas na drugi odcinek... O, papuga na prowadzeniu... drugi odcinek: Zawodnicy musieli zdobyć większą oglądalność. Połowa znowu to olała... lenie! - pokazał do nich język - Używali różnych sposobów... ostatecznie bójka Chrisa i psychopaty wzbudziła największe zainteresowanie, dzięki czemu ludzie zaczęli oglądać nasz program. Choć i tak już nie oglądają. Zajączek i jego kumple wyrzucili bobra, gdyż przez niego przegrali. Z odcinka usunę od autora, bo mi tu nie pasuje. Kropek znowu nie ma... i te głupie nagłówki trzeba zmienić. Jeden swój dopisek do usunięcia... i chyba tyle. Z błędów nieortograficznych usunęliśmy parę wulgaryzmów od osoby wywalonej i bójkę Chrisa z psycholem. Trzeci: Na początku Cody ogłosił, że ze specjalnego odcinka będą nici, przez co na ceremonii będą dostawać soczki. Poinformował również Pana Kokosa, że od teraz Owen będzie mu pomagać. Zadanie było idiotyczne, udawać kogoś innego. Rekin przegrał i to on opuścił Zamianę Ról. Pod koniec odcinka Chris i Szef założyli sojusz. A potem coś zaczęło się palić... - A właśnie, przypomniałem sobie! - krzyknął Szef. - Oddawaj mi moją forsę, Chris! - Jaką forsę? - spytał McLean. - Tą, którą jesteś mi winny! Obiecałeś, że po programie mi ją oddasz! - Po programie. Program się jeszcze nie skończył. - Dla nas skończył! - Ale... Nie dokończył, gdyż Szef się na niego rzucił. - Możecie przestać? - spytał prowadzący. - Halo? Przestańcie! Ochrona! No tak, zapomniałem, że kogoś gonią... ale tylko tylu ich jest?! Gdzie się podziała reszta?! Ja już nie mogę... - To nie móż, ja się zajmę show! - krzyknęła papuga. - Taki głupi to ja nie jestem... jakoś to dokończę. Czwarty odcinek był dosyć krótki... Na początku paliło się. Pożar został ugaszony przez... nie wiadomo kogo. Ale już wiadomo, mamy tutaj nagranie... no tak, nie mamy. Po ugaszeniu ognia DJ ogłosił zadanie. Prawie każdemu się to nie spodobało. Ale w końcu się z tym pogodzili. Chris, facet od czołówki i matka DJa zostali przez kogoś związani w samochodzie. Trochę później po raz pierwszy zobaczyliśmy Edka. Zwierzaki ogłosiły, że już wiedzą kto się nie stara, więc był czas na ceremonię. Z programu wyrzucono matkę DJa. W piątym odcinku dołączył Obleś. Zadaniem był bieg na dwadzieścia kilometrów z wieloma przeszkodami. Na ostatnim kilometrze były jednak najgorsze. To o czym każdy marzył. Tylko niedźwiedziowi, Oblesiowi i psycholowi udało się wytrzymać. Jednakże przed metą zostali porwani przez samolot Edka. Psychol chciał go zamordować. Ale jako iż Edek musiał przed nim uciekać, nikt nie prowadził samolotem. Pojazd zderzył się z wielką górą (Autor: Ciekawe skąd się tam wzięła wielka góra). Edkowi udało się wyskoczyć z niego chwilę przed zderzeniem. Każdy zaczął uciekać, gdyż płonące szczątki samolotu spadały na nich. Wszyscy ruszyli w stronę mety, gdyż przypomnieli sobie, że jeszcze nie ma zwycięzcy. Gdy przez nią przebiegli, był ogromniasty remis. Lecz chwilę później usłyszeliśmy wrzask Tajemniczego. Obleś go ukąsił. A jako iż byli za metą, Obleś był zwycięzcą. Z programu wyrzucono osoby, które zginęły w katastrofie samolotu. (Autor: Omg, może ten wypadek to była zapowiedź Smoleńska? >D) Kolejny odcinek był chyba najgorszym ze wszystkich. Na początku Obleś i zajączek założyli sojusz. Lindsay zwołała wszystkich zawodników na zadanie. Było z tym parę kłopotów... ale potem już wszystko było dobrze. Noah dał wszystkim jakiś głupi test do rozwiązania. A Lindsay pozwoliła robić co chcą. Później dali nietykalność zajączkowi, Panu Kokosowi, facetowi od czołówki i Chrisowi. Na ceremonii Noah ogłosił, że zmienił się system głosowania. Wykopano LeShaniquę. Odcinek "Najlepsi Przyjaciele" został podzielony na dwie części. Choć w sumie nie wiem nawet po co. Na początku ogłoszono zadanie. Potem zawodnicy po przeprowadzali się do siebie. Chris i Szef pokłócili się ze sobą. To był koniec ich sojuszu. Zajączek, Obleś oraz stażysta i facet od czołówki oglądali swój ulubiony film w telewizji (Autor: Który nawet nie wiem jak się nazywa.). Chris zaczął widywać Chris-Aniołka i Chris-Diabełka. Szef spytał się Oblesia i zajączka czy pomogą mu wywalić Chrisa. Oni go jednak przekonali, by się z nim znowu pogodził. Gdy się spotkali już chcieli się przeprosić, ale coś nie wyszło i jeszcze bardziej się pokłócili. Zajączek i Obleś poszli coś przekąsić. Film już się skończył. Nagle auto z żarciem samo zaczęło jechać. Z nimi w środku. Stażysta i facet od czołówki weszli do kryjówki Edka. Ten był wściekły... w dodatku stażysta zrobił mu fotkę bez przebrania. Pan Kokos, Owen i papuga poszli do stołówki i coś zjedli. Stażysta zaczął się bić siekierą z Edkiem. Facet od czołówki chciał uciec, ale stażysta wolał pozbyć się Edka. Wtem ten rzucił w niego pianinem. Stażysta i on stworzyli pewien układ mający na celu pozbycie się Szefa i oddanie zdjęcia w zamian za wolność i telewizor Katie i Sadie. Owen uczył się gotować w kuchni Lindsay. Gotował nieźle. Stażysta wrócił do Edka. Zapytał czego chce od Szefa. Ten mu wszystko wytłumaczył. Potem się pogodzili i stażysta wraz z facetem od czołówki wrócili do domu. Szef wreszcie pogodził się z Chrisem. Obleś i zajączek zderzyli się z murem jakiegoś miasta. Zadanie wygrali Obleś i papuga. Na ceremonii pożegnaliśmy stażystę. To się nagadałem... - Ciekawe czy ktoś to w ogóle przeczyta - powiedziała papuga. - No to może teraz mała przerwa z podsumowaniem i czas na inne sprawki? - Ok. - A więc na pierwszy ogień idzie zaktualizowanie strony głównej - oznajmił prowadzący. Chwilę później. - Mało tam jest do zaktualizowania... więcej będzie po finale. Co nam jeszcze zostało? Stworzenie loga. Na to nie mam pomysłów. Zrobię po programie. Widzę, że w ankiecie mamy już więcej głosów. Koniec przewidywany jest na dwudziestą. Miał być wczoraj o dziewiętnastej, ale się nie wyrobiliśmy. Okejka, to dokańczamy podsumowanie. Teraz odcinek Bum Bum... Na początku zawodników obudził odgłos wybuchu. Chwilę później Explosivo ogłosiła pierwsze zadanie. Musieli zniszczyć swoje domki. W drugim kazała im strzelać do siebie pistoletami na wodę. Natomiast w trzecim pobawili się wynalazców. Podczas niego wyjaśniła się sprawa z Tajemniczym Ktosiem. W pierwszym zadaniu nikt nie zdobył nietykalności. W drugim papuga, a w trzecim Pan Kokos. Na ceremonii wykopano faceta od czołówki. W odcinku było wiele błędów, które przed chwilą zostały poprawione.